The present invention relates broadly to fences and, in the preferred embodiment, to a swimming pool protective fence.
Swimming pool protective enclosures range from solid walls to woven wire and chain link fences, the latter being widely used because they are relatively inexpensive, easily installed and generally requiring little maintenance. These fences are not, however, entirely suited for this use as even very young children are capable of climbing such fences.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a fence construction which has the advantages of low cost, ease of installation, and which forms an effective barrier for young children.